The present invention relates to locks which have an upper dead bolt (auxiliary lock) and a lower lock which are interconnected. The interconnection is to provide a panic feature, i.e., when the operator (the knob or lever) of the interior lower lock is turned, the upper dead bolt will be automatically released.
U.S. Ser. No. 08/694,978, filed Aug. 9, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,402 discloses an adjustable interconnected lock which enables interconnection of an exterior assembly that has one spacing between the dead bolt and the thumb piece and an interior assembly that has a different spacing between the turn button and the interior operator.